


Sneaked Glances and Flushed Cheeks

by cake_or_bread_and_butter



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, School Project, Science Fair, Science Project, Shyness, Someone's in trouble, cute interactions, cuteness, i don't really know how to do tags here, stephanie needs help from robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_or_bread_and_butter/pseuds/cake_or_bread_and_butter
Summary: Sportacus yearns to have more interactions with Robbie, and after hearing that Stephanie is in need of assistance with her school project, Sportacus recommends she asks Robbie for help and that they should both go visit him together. There will be a lot of smiling and blushing.





	Sneaked Glances and Flushed Cheeks

As the ladder to his airship unfolded and he reached out a hand to grab onto it, Sportacus’ face broke out into a wide smile while he waved to the children with his other hand. He stole a glance at Robbie, who was slinking away, most likely to return to his lair. Sportacus felt his smile fall a little. 

He wished that Robbie would feel more comfortable and welcome in the company of the other LazyTown folk. Time and time again Robbie would keep planning various schemes to try and make Sportacus leave town and turn the village folk into passive do-nothings, all of which failed and more often than not ended up with Sportacus catching Robbie in his well-built arms. 

Sportacus was conflicted about this because on one hand, he didn’t agree with the way Robbie tried to enforce his lazy lifestyle on others, but on the other he secretly looked forward to rescuing Robbie from his own failed schemes. Not that he wanted Robbie to get into troublesome situations, but somehow these were the few times that he could look Robbie in the eye, talk to him, or get to hold him in his arms. These were the only times he could be a little closer to Robbie.

Sportacus let out a sigh as he reached the inside of his airship, attempting to redirect his thoughts and focus on his next training routine. Still, in between push-ups, his mind couldn’t help but wander back to the day’s events, making Sportacus speed up his motions to try and shake off these thoughts. 

“Ouch!” Sportacus rolled over in pain after a particularly vigorous push up that resulted in him bashing his nose on the ground. He gingerly touched his nose. A little blood, but thankfully nothing was broken. Sportacus lifted himself up and retrieved an ice pack from the fridge to soothe his injury. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment at the silly mistake, and he decided to resume his push ups a little later when he’d hopefully be more concentrated.

~

After a night of uneasy and scattered sleep, Sportacus felt rather under the weather the next morning but went about his usual routine anyway. It wasn’t long before his crystal beeped and he whisked himself away from the airship to save whoever was in trouble. 

A few flips along he could tell it was Stephanie who needed help. When he reached her, nothing looked out of the ordinary except that maybe she looked a little crestfallen. He knocked on her window and she looked up, her face brightening a bit at seeing Sportacus.

“What’s wrong, Stephanie?” Sportacus asked in a concerned voice.

“Hi Sportacus! Oh, I’m…I guess I’m just kind of stressed out about a project coming up for school. I was among some students chosen to make a contribution for the upcoming robotics fair but I have no idea what to do, I just don’t know why they chose me. And my uncle wouldn’t be of any help either. And…I might have to put my project near Pixel’s and I’m sure he’s going to come up with something absolutely amazing. I just can’t make anything that’ll look good compared to that.” Stephanie’s head drooped.

Sportacus put his hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. “Stephanie, I’m sure no matter what you do people will love it, and you shouldn’t compare yourself to your peers. You are a very talented and hard working person and I know you’ll be able to come up with something. What you need is just a little guidance.” 

Stephanie lit up. “Do you think you could help me Sportacus?” 

Sportacus laughed. “I’m afraid I don’t have much knowledge that could help you in this case. But I DO know someone that could help.” Even in his tired state and without having eaten a single bite of sports candy at that moment, Sportacus felt like he was gaining more energy.

Stephanie tilted her head to the side, confused. “Who are you thinking of?”

“Robbie Rotten!” 

“Robbie Rotten?” Stephanie paused. “He IS very talented at making machines and robots and the like, but, do you think he would actually help me?” 

Before she could look glum again, Sportacus flipped backwards toward the road outside her window and motioned for Stephanie to follow him. “Come on, Stephanie, we can go visit him right now to ask!”

Stephanie smiled slightly and made up her mind to go along and ask Robbie for his help with her project. “Ok, Sportacus! Let’s go!”

Sportacus smiled broadly back at her and accompanied Stephanie eagerly to the billboard that hid Robbie’s home entrance from view. This was a rare chance to speak to Robbie, and Sportacus could already feel his heart thumping in anticipation. 

~

Robbie Rotten’s snores filled his lair before a particularly embarrassing dream caused him to wake up and exclaim, “What am I, a princess?!!” 

He suddenly became alert and looked sharply side to side before realizing no one was there to hear him. His cheeks flushed bright pink. In his dream, he’d once again landed in the arms of Sportacus somehow after getting in trouble during his own crafted plan. Why did that have to happen in his dreams too, as if it wasn’t already happening enough in reality? Robbie shook his head, stretched, and yawned while still sitting in his furry orange chair. 

He was considering drifting back to sleep when he heard a distant sound coming from up the entrance pipe. He couldn’t quite make out what words were being said but he recognized the source of the voices immediately. 

Sportakook had come to visit him? Along with the pink girl? What on earth would cause them to actively search out Robbie? These thoughts ran through his head before he realized he should get up and at least try to look like he had not been sleeping all day. He changed out of his robe and sped around the lair picking up stray machinery pieces that were strewn about. 

“Should I change my outfit? Get into disguise? What do I say?” Robbie mumbled aloud before deciding his normal getup was fine and he was making too much of a fuss over nothing. 

“I’ll just ask what they want and send them on their way again. Hopefully they’re not trying to bring me any more sports candy to put in my fridge.”

Robbie didn’t have much more time to contemplate the situation before Sportacus shot out of the pipe and landed on his orange chair, only to spring back up again and hold his arms out to catch Stephanie. For a moment it was just the two adults in the room, and in the awkward silence Robbie tried to hold back a nervous gulp before Stephanie flew out of the pipe as well, right into Sportacus’ arms. He set her down, made sure she was okay, and then turned around to face Robbie.

“Sorry for the abrupt visit Robbie. It’s good to see you.” Sportacus smiled brightly.

Robbie stood facing sideways from the two visitors, flashing glances at Sportacus’ smiling face. “Yes, well, I suppose it’s my fault for not having a doorbell. I’m busy though, so you’ll have to leave soon.”

Sportacus stepped closer to Robbie. “Sorry to come when you’re busy, but do you think you could listen to Stephanie’s request for a minute?”

Robbie’s eyes flickered to the floor and he stepped back a bit. “Whatever. Well, I suppose…what do you need, pink…I mean Stephanie?” Why was Robbie being so compliant? He’d meant to shoo them out, not actually go along with whatever they were going to ask him!

“Robbie, you’re suuuper good at inventing things and putting together machines, so I was wondering if you could help guide me in making something for the upcoming robotics fair!” Stephanie asked brightly while bouncing on her heels. 

Robbie blinked. She had praised him? Usually the kids only ever called out his name in disappointment when his schemes’ disguises were revealed to be him all along. 

“It would really help her out, Robbie. I’d be really happy too.” Sportacus added. 

“You’d…be happy too?” Robbie glanced back up only to lock eyes with Sportacus, whose cheeks were slightly red. Robbie felt his cheeks warming up as well. 

“Yes, Robbie. You’d be doing a really good thing. And you’re the only one who can do it!” 

“But, I’m a villain, I don’t do good things.” Robbie grumped, but his heart wasn’t really into turning them down at this point.

“But you have such amazing skills! Pleeeease!” Stephanie pleaded, tugging at the bottom of Robbie’s vest. 

Robbie let out an exaggerated sigh and dramatically exclaimed, “Fine! I’ll help you.”

Sportacus and Stephanie grinned and high-fived each other before Stephanie tackled Robbie with a hug. “Thanks, Robbie!” 

Robbie smiled slightly before catching Sportacus looking at him and detached the pink-haired girl, mumbling complaints about how much work he had to do, and shouldn’t they be getting along now? 

“I’ll be heading back home now then, see you later Robbie! You too Sportacus, and thanks again!” Stephanie climbed her way back up, excited to be making progress on her project.

Sportacus and Robbie were left alone in the lair once again, though the atmosphere was more warm than awkward this time. 

“That was very kind of you Robbie.” Sportacus placed a hand on Robbie’s shoulder. “I’d like to thank you too.”

The warmth from Sportacus’ hand felt nice to Robbie, and he didn’t move away. He nodded, not knowing what to say. 

“I guess I should get going now too then. Sorry to have visited so suddenly.” Sportacus turned around and started to make his way to the exit, his hand leaving Robbie’s shoulder. 

“Wait, Sportaflo-I mean Sportacus!” Robbie blurted out. Sportacus paused and turned back to face Robbie, his heart beating faster. 

“Yes, Robbie?”

Robbie didn’t say anything for a few moments but finally managed to think of something. “You don’t have to go yet, I mean you could join me for dinner, only if you want to of course.”

Sportacus didn’t know how Robbie could possibly not hear his heart thumping in his chest. “I’d love to Robbie,” he said a little more quietly than usual. 

Robbie grinned awkwardly at him. “Oh, okay! I actually do have some sports candy for you in the fridge, not for my own consumption of course but you know, just in case.” 

“Just in case, what?” Sportacus inched slowly towards Robbie, who started to blush at realizing he might have said too much. 

“Um, just in case I felt like making a cake with it?”

“Oh, so you’ll eat sports candy if it’s on a cake?

“No, well maybe, I’m not sure….” Robbie felt the warmth of Sportacus’ hands return as one brushed his reddened cheek and the other found its place on his waist. Robbie had never been this close to Sportacus before. He had no idea what to do or say. 

As much as Sportacus wanted to hug Robbie tightly, he forced himself to gently hold the tall man close so he wouldn’t scare Robbie away. He’d never been this close to Robbie before, and he honestly didn’t know how he’d gotten the resolve to finally do it, but at this point he decided he couldn’t brush it off and keep hiding his feelings. 

“You’re important to me Robbie,” Sportacus whispered. “I can’t get enough of our interactions…I can’t get enough of you.” 

Before Robbie could voice any sort of reaction, he felt Sportacus’ lips press to his, softly but passionately. Robbie shut his eyes without thinking and at that moment nothing existed but the feeling of Sportacus’ lips against his own. It was the best thing Robbie had ever felt, and he wanted to sink into that feeling more. 

Although he wanted to keep kissing Robbie, Sportacus pulled apart to look at Robbie’s face, slightly nervous for his reaction. Robbie hadn’t resisted but that could have been due to shock only.

Robbie’s gaze slowly drifted from Sportacus’ lips to his eyes. 

Sportacus decided to speak up. “I love you Robbie. I’m sorry I keep surprising you with my rash actions, I just can’t keep holding my feelings back. I love you so much.” Sportacus gazed longingly back into Robbie’s eyes, unable to look away.  
Robbie felt like he could sink into those ardent blue eyes. “Sportacus, I…I love you too. I’ve wanted to say that for a while now but never found the courage.” 

Sportacus felt his heart swell up with a sweet, burning feeling. He felt so happy he thought he could flip into the next several days without sleeping. 

Robbie continued, “Could we…kiss…one more time?”

Sportacus smiled at him. “It doesn’t have to be just once.” 

At his reply, Robbie smiled back adoringly and moved in to become enveloped in Sportacus’ warmth once more with their second kiss. He would never get tired of this sensation.

~

The crowd milled about the students’ various displays in the busy school auditorium. It was finally the day of the anticipated robotics fair. Stephanie had worked feverishly along with Robbie to create her final project so that it would be ready in time. She couldn’t help but feel proud of what she’d made under his guidance. Stephanie's uncle, Mrs. Busybody, Ziggy, Trixie, and Stingy had come to support her and Pixel at the fair, and they were all very impressed by what she had come up with. 

About an hour had passed by and Stephanie kept standing on her tiptoes to see if she could spot the two other people she was looking forwarding to seeing at the fair. 

Finally, she spotted a head of sleekly styled black hair that could only belong to Robbie. Before she could wave and call out his name, she noticed the blue cap of Sportacus next to him. Robbie and Sportacus were entering the auditorium together. Stephanie smiled. She waved them over and excitedly pointed out the details in her project. Robbie listened attentively as if he didn’t know anything about the project he’d helped her build. 

“Wow, Stephanie! You did a fantastic job!” Sportacus praised her. 

Stephanie beamed at him. “It’s all thanks to you and Robbie!”

Sportacus smiled warmly at Robbie. “You make a wonderful teacher, Robbie.”

“It’s nothing, she did all the actual work.” Robbie waved away Sportacus’ compliment but still blushed. He loved hearing praise from Sportacus, though he wouldn’t admit it, at least not yet. 

“Stephanie, we’re going to visit Pixel and look at his display on the other side of the room now. We’ll be back in a bit!” Sportacus told Stephanie. 

Stephanie nodded. “Ok, see you later!” She watched as they walked off, her face breaking out into an even bigger grin as Sportacus and Robbie held and squeezed hands for a second before letting go and glimpsing around sheepishly. 

“They’ll tell me all about the good news when they’re ready, I bet,” she thought to herself before turning her attention to the next batch of fair visitors heading to her booth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for coming along for the ride and reading my first ever fan fiction! Wow, to think it’d be Sportacus and Robbie that motivated me to finally write fan fiction. I guess I started off right. xD I can’t get enough of these two, they're just...so wonderful together. And like many other fans, I think Stephanie would be their biggest shipper/supporter. I have so much I want to write for these two, including stuff in which they might go a little further than kissing (eh eh yeah?), but I thought I’d start from here before moving further!  
> I actually didn’t really plan for a kiss to happen in this first story, it just sort of did naturally. I just started writing this and waited to see where it took me. I think in the future I will try to make an outline for any ideas I have so I make sure it’s consistent, coherent, and I get everything in there that I want to in the proper order.  
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
